


Lie

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair. Everything that had ever happened to Eridan Ampora just wasn't fair. At least that's what he thought.</p><p>First his moirail, who he was once flushed for, broke up with him. Then out of anger he killed her. Then he was killed, by being cut in half by a chainsaw no less. And finally he was here, watching someone who had once been flushed for him in the arms of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatContessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/gifts).



It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair. Everything that had ever happened to Eridan Ampora just wasn't fair. At least that's what he thought.

First his moirail, who he was once flushed for, broke up with him. Then out of anger he killed her. Then he was killed, by being cut in half by a chainsaw no less. And finally he was here, watching someone who had once been flushed for him in the arms of someone else.

He had never paid much mind to Saliz Argit when he was alive, but he did regard her as a friend. She was one of the few trolls in all of Alternia who could stand him, and he had to admit that for a land-dweller she wasn't bad. But even after they entered the game he never noticed just how the girl felt about him. It wasn't until he died, and she tried to bring him back to life with a kiss, that he learned the truth. But it was too late by that point, his fate was already sealed. All he could do now was watch her from beyond. But then something unexpected happened, something Eridan didn't want.

She found someone else.

He didn't blame her of course, it had been a long time since he had died by that point and anyone would move on at that point. But that didn't mean he had to like it. It had been one of the humans in the new universe, Jake English. Another player of Hope. He was better than him in more ways than one, and that was what made Eridan jealous. He was suave, he got boys AND girls to like him without even trying, he was what Eridan wanted to be, but never could.

And then there was Saliz. He truly did become flushed for the blueblood after his death, and he took solace in knowing that someone out there loved him even if he didn't deserve it. And it wasn't as if he could never truly see her, all she had to do was fall asleep and find him in the bubbles. That was how things were for a time, and he enjoyed it. Every moment that they could spend meant so much to him. But of course, it wasn't meant to last. Soon those meetings became shorter and less frequent, until they eventually stopped happening altogether. And he couldn't do anything about it, all he could do was try and watch her to see why she didn't come. And that's when he saw her in the Page's arms, loving her and treating her like a lady. Something he could never truly do.

It wasn't hard for him to be jealous, for a time he envied Sollux when Feferi started to pay more attention to him, but no matter what he did he could never accept the fact that Saliz loved someone else now. Did she even remember him anymore? Or was the idea of someone better, someone who could actually love her like she deserved to be, just infuriating to him? No matter what he could do in the bubbles, it wasn't like he could truly be with her, no that chance was lost to him long ago. All he could do was watch in jealousy as Saliz was able to smile at his side. It ate him up inside.

Perhaps this was his punishment for all the wrongs he had committed. To watch as the one living person he cared for was better off with someone else. He could delude himself all he wanted, but she would never come back to him. He wasn't needed, and he never would be. All he could do now was watch as he prayed for her happiness and cursed him. Because a beautiful lie could never beat an ugly truth.


End file.
